Saji's past
by deathreaper148
Summary: This story is about Saji's past as he becomes a dark Signer.


Saji's Past

Saji's point of view

"So before we begin this story I just want you to know this is all about my past and what happened to me when I disappeared" I said trying get the attention of the readers, "it all started back when I was four I was dueling against my brother, Crow, and Jack when all of a sudden Kalin Kessler appeared and while everyone went over to hang with him after the duel, I walked off taking a walk when next I know I was taken by Roman Goodwin" I explained trying to suppress the memories that has happened back then.

Roman and I enter his secret hideout in the satellite and as we enter he removes the blindfold from my eyes and I fall to my knees in pain as I see the darkness spewing from my chest where my heart should be.

"What's happening to me Roman," I ask yelling at him in pain.

"You, my dear child, are fulfilling your destiny and becoming the dark signer you were meant to be and when you have become a dark signer and the others and I are going to train you and teach you what it means to be a dark signer!" Roman says laughing in an evil tone.

"Devack, get Saji's deck ready for he shall need it instead of the piece of trash deck, but wait this card how did you get it Saji?! How did you get this Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon tell me now!" Roman yelled trying to make me give him an answer.

"It's none of your business, now give it back!" I snapped at him trying to get up and grab it but I fall down trying to get it.

"The deck is ready master and this earthbound is a very special one made just for you chosen by the Earthbounds waiting for you Saji." Devack said chuckling as giving the deck to Saji who finally finished turning and his eyes pure black.

"Good now give it to me so I may look at its glory so this is the legendary Earthbound, Earthbound Immortal Drago Infinity; I'm going to enjoy this." I grin smiling with an evil laugh.

"So who's going to start training me and be my first victim? Is it you miss?" I said laughing and pointing at misty.

"Me? Oh god no you're going to be train with Devack and his stupid apes ha ha" Misty said laughing while making fun of Devacks deck.

"Ha ha, very funny you scumbag," Devack says angrily at Misty as he and I walk to the training field.

"I take it you and her don't get along very well?" I ask trying not to laugh.

Roman's POV

"So what do you think of Saji?" he asks Misty, and his brother Rex.

"If you want my opinion he's too cocky especially only being four years old." Misty said giving her opinion.

"He has great potential, brother, but he needs to learn to control himself first." Rex said in a slightly worried tone.

"True both of you are correct, but he can only overcome these challenges by himself as he grows." I said watching the training on his monitor.

"So what we just do nothing?" Misty and Rex ask simultaneously with a curious tone.

"Yes, for now anyway, but to the matter at hand, have we found the other missing dark signers? I ask to whoever answers first.

"We have, but before he can become one with us we must wait until he becomes older and is full of hatred." Misty reported to me.

"Well, that is a minor setback, but we can wait and how is collecting the signers my brother?" I ask hoping for a positive answer.

"We have found all but one, but just like the dark signer to be these signers are too young and must grow older first." My brother answers in a disheartened tone.

"Good, keep looking for the last one and be sure to keep them on the path that leads to us without anyone knowing." I said giving the order.

Saji's POV

(5 years later)

"So what now, Devack, you lost every duel and what happened to all that big talk you had?" I asked laughing at Devack.

"Shut up you punk you only got lucky, I'll get you next match," Devack says on one knee coughing up blood.

"Just give up you're never going to beat me you wretched wannabe duelist, now if that's all I'm leaving for my room." I said walking out towards my room as I walk by Misty and Roman.

"Why am I here with these weaklings so called 'duelists'?" I ask myself while laying down looking at the ceiling.

"Knock-knock its Roman I'm coming in." Roman said walking inside my room without asking.

"What do you want now Roman?" I ask in a snide voice clearly pissed off.

"I came to congratulate you on your dueling it's gotten considerably better." Roman said patting my shoulder.

"HA! You call what happened dueling, then you've never seen me truly duel to my max potential, but if you want to see how about you and I go at it in a duel," I said laughing at Roman.

"Not now, because you couldn't possibly keep up with my deck and besides Devack is a weak dunce of duelist anyway anyone could beat him." Roman said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah well if there isn't anything else could you please leave before I kick your rear end out," I tried to politely ask as my anger started to surface.

"Fine but when it's time I will be summoning you and you better come if you know what's good for you." Roman said in a threatening tone.

"Y-yes s-sir," I stuttered in a scared tone by how Roman threatened me.

"So it's already been 6 years since I last saw my brother I wonder how he's doing." I ask myself worrying about him.

"I'm sure he's fine Saji, don't worry about him. After all, you will see him again, I promise." Blue-eyes ultimate dragon said as he startled me.

"Thanks Blue-eyes, I appreciate it, but can you pleases try not to startle me you almost gave me a heart attack," I said holding my chest gaining my breath back after falling off my bed.

"Sorry, Saji, I didn't mean to, but you shouldn't worry according to other duel monster spirits you'll see your brother again, but I can't go into any more detail," Blue-eyes said with a disheartening look on his face.

"Look I know something's wrong, can you at least tell me what's wrong?" I ask worriedly

"Sorry, I can't, but you should get some sleep Saji, you'll need it okay," Blue-eyes said and then disappeared.


End file.
